A Girl Called Lilly
by Mariah Chen1
Summary: There is this mysterious girl going round doing things to the Bladebreakers. But will they be able to stop her. Read my story to find out more
1. Lilly

MC1: here is my 2nd story A Girl Called Lilly. I hope everyone enjoys it. And I have also written this one with my lovely cousin Kai Hiwatari1

KH1: hello again everybody.

MC1: Now I will get Mariah top do the disclaimer

Mariah: Hi, Mariah Chen1 does not own beyblade.

MC1 &KH1: Now on with the story.

Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 1**

Tyson was laying there in the sun from the back door, thinking of a way to annoy Kai when his light was suddenly blocked.

He looked up and there was a girl with tanned skin, midnight blue hair, and sea blue eyes. Wearing blue jeans, and a white top that said: Look at me I'm rich. And on the back it said: Actually don't cause I'm not giving you anything.

"Eeer, who are you and could you move outta the way please you're blocking my light?" said Tyson, as he lay back down.

"Do you know who I am?" she demanded, not moving out of the way.

"No, but could you please move out the way, I don't like the dark." Again asked Tyson. She stamped her foot, and shouted "My name is Lilly, and you've stolen something from me."

"Oh is that who the 2 ice creams belonged to. I'm really sorry; I'll pay you back with 3 ice creams." Said Tyson, as he got out his wallet.

She again stamped her foot, and glared at him.

"Okay, 4." She glared at him even harder. "5" She glared at him even harder if that was possible. "I don't like ice cream, I just want you to give me back what you've stolen from me and I'll be on my way." She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't what I've taken from you, but if you could just tell me, I'll give it back straight away, and could you please move out of then way, the dark is really starting to scare me now." Begged Tyson.

"You know very well what you've stolen from me, just give it back. I miss it so much, do you know how lonely it is in my house, and after you took him I've been all alone for a long time. And lemme tell you what ever I want I get it, so you better give it back, or I'll do strange and horrible things to you and your friends." Explained Lilly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Look I'm really sorry, But know I'm begging you to move out of the way of the door, to get light in this place then I'll give you back whatever it I that I've stolen." Bargained Tyson.

"Fine." She sighed as she stepped into the house, and sat next to Tyson. "What did I take from you?" he whispered. "You still don't know, what's wrong with you?" she shouted enraged. "Fine, if you won't give me what I want then I guess I'll have play with your mind."

She stood up, her eyes glowing red. Tyson moved back in fear, as the door slammed shut and the lights turned out.

"What are you doing?" shouted Tyson, looking around for any source of light.

The wind in the room whipped her midnight blue hair playfully around her face.

Tyson felt his brain go numb, (if that hadn't already happened) and his eyes also glowed red.

"_You will go and destroy yourself and if anyone tries to stop you, you will destroy them as well, very painfully the both of you, actually just kill anyone you see."_

Their eyes stopped glowing red, the door opened and sunlight filled the room, along with artificial light.

She clapped her hands, as Tyson got up in a trance, and walked towards the kitchen.

"I always get my way or else." She smiled evilly

Hope you liked it. The next chapter should be funnier.

MC1 & KH1: Laters.


	2. Porn

Here is chapter 2

MC1 & KH1: Enjoy!

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time **

**Chapter 2**

Max, Ray and Kai walked into the room where Tyson was supposed to be but wasn't.

"Do you think he' stuck on the toilet again?" asked Max. Ray and Kai shrugged.

"We'll we better go find him, he might be stuck in some dark corner again and unable to get out again." Said Ray as they walked off in different directions.

5 minutes later they heard an ear-shattering scream from the kitchen.

They ran to the kitchen. "We heard a little ladies cry of distress." Said Kai. Before looking at the body on the floor inn the middle of the room.

Ray and Kai walked out of the room not really caring, until Max pulled them back in.

"Don't you care that he's dead?" asked Max. "Eer, maybe, not really." Said Ray and Kai. "Well yeah me too, but we have to bury the body."

"Can't we just chuck the body into the woods for the wolves to eat?" asked Kai. "Yeah that's a great idea."

10 minutes later.

"At least that's over with, but who would want to kill Tyson?" asked Max.

The other 2 shrugged.

At Kenny's house.

Kenny was happily typing on the computer looking for porn. Which Dizzi didn't like one bit.

"Come on Kenny, you now you parents won't like it."

"It's okay Dizzi, they never look on my laptop to find out what I've been doing"

Just then the window was smashed open. And in came Lilly.

"Are you that computer geek Kenny?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm not a geek. And who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Lilly, and I want you to give me back what you've stolen form me."

"Oh was that who the porn magazines, duct tape and fake boobs belonged to. I'm really sorry, I'll give it back."

"I don't like porn or duct tape."

"You don't like them how could you not like them."

"Get a grip; you're just as stupid as that Tyson."

"Hey no one will be as stupid as Tyson."

"Hey I am not stupid."

"Who said that?"

"It's me Tyson."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Well come out."

Then a see through image of Tyson came floating though the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kenny.

"Aww come on he's not that ugly." Said Lilly.

"Hey I am not ugly."

"Tyson you're d, d, d, dead." Stammered Kenny. "I know, and she killed me." Said Tyson as she pointed at Lilly.

"I don't care, just give me back what you've stolen from me." Said Lilly.

"I really don't know what I've stolen from you, and I'm supposed to be the smart one." Said Kenny.

"You know full well what you've stolen from me, now give it back."

"I really don't know what I've stolen from you. Now if you don't mind I must be getting back to looking at porn-uh, I er mean looking up way to make beyblades stronger." Said Kenny as he turned back round.

"You better give me back what you took from me. Or you won't like me when I don't get my own way."

"Trust me dude, you don't wanna get on her bad side, I did and look what happened to me."

"You're telling me she would kill me to get her point across."

"Yes I would now just give him back. I miss him so much, do you know how lonely it is in my house, and after you took him I've been all alone for a long time" Explained Lilly, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Don't fall for it dude she did that to me, the all sob story."

"Okay if you just tell me what I took from and I'll give it back."

"What is wrong with you boys doesn't it get through your thick skulls. And lemme tell you something else, what ever I want I get it, so you better give it back, or I'll do strange and horrible things to you and your friends."

"Hey my skull or anybody's is not as thick as Tyson's. And I really don't know what you're on about. So could you leave me, my porn, and my stupid deceased friend alone."

"No one tells me to get lost, you asked for it."

"On boy, now you've done it."

Kenny gulped, turned round and kissed the screen with naked women on it, then turned back.

"Say goodbye to the naked women, but not the laptop."

"I'm sorry Dizzi," he hugged the laptop. Then he used it as a shield for his face.

She stood up on the bed, her eyes glowing red. Tyson moved back in fear, and Kenny fell off his chair as the door slammed shut, the lights turned out, and the curtains came down.

"What are you doing?" shouted Kenny, coming out from behind his laptop.

The wind in the room whipped her midnight blue hair playfully around her face.

Kenny felt his brain go numb, and so did Tyson (KH1: I thought he was dead. MC1: I no but for this purpose he does, but a real small one) and their eyes also glowed red.

"_Kenny you will go and find the knife, Tyson's body and touch the knife, and the confess to the police saying you did it, and Tyson you will have no recollection of this."_

Their eyes stopped glowing red, the door opened, the curtains went up and sunlight filled the room, along with artificial light.

She clapped her hands, as Kenny got up in a trance, and Tyson floated out of the room.

MC1 & KH1: Hope you enjoyed, and laughed till you wet yourself.

Tyson: I doubt it

MC1 & KH1: Shut up, Plz R&R

Laters


	3. Lick my ass

Hi everybody, here's Chapter 3 of A Girl called Lilly and I'm gonna get my fav cousin Kai Hiwatari1 to do the disclaimer.

KH1: aww thanks, Mariah Chen1 does not own Beyblade.

MC1 & KH1: now on with the fic.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time **

**Chapter 3**

"Max are you still trying to figure out who killed Tyson?" asked Ray. Max nodded. "It couldn't have been the shop keeper down the road, it could have been the old lady next door, and you know how she hates Tyson"

"Max give it up, and why do you care who killed him." Asked Kai. "Because then whoever killed him can give me back the 2 ice creams he took from me." Replied Max.

"Hi Kenny, whatcha doing with the knife that killed Tyson?" asked Max.

Kenny went past them cutting Kai by mistake.

Kai held his arm as it bled, "Fine then don't say sorry, I'll just sit here and bleed to death."

"Why was he going in the direction of the woods." Asked Max. "Probably to pay respects to Tyson." Replied Ray. "Or what's left of him anyway." Said Kai.

**With Lilly… **

'Where are the rest of them? They need to be taught a lesson. No one steals from Lilly. And I'll make sure they don't forget that.'

**With Kai, Ray and Max…**

They were all playing Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi, when the doorbell rang.

'Ding, Dong'

Ray looked at Kai and Max who were still going head to head, trying to beat the shit out of one another.

'Ding, Dong'

"Are you going to get that Ray?" asked Kai.

'Ding, Dong'

"Yeah, we're kinda busy here." Said Max.

'Ding, Dong'

"Well so am I. I'm playing as well aren't I?"

'Ding, Dong'

"Not any more one more masenko ha and you're outta here." Said Kai.

'Ding, Dong'

"Aww man, you guys always beat me."

"Ding, Dong'

"Well you growing up in a village with no electricity does have its downfalls." Said Max.

'Ding, Dong'

"Alright, alright I'm coming, will you just hold your horses and stop bloody well ringing the door bell." Shouted Ray.

'Ding, Dong'

"I said; shut the fuck up with the ding, dong already."

Ray opened the door only to see two big bald men with sunglasses and suits on.

"You're coming with us." Said one as they picked up Ray. "I'm going out guys see you later."

"What did Ray say?" asked Max

"I dunno, yes I beat you again, and I didn't just beat you I sparked you."

"Yeah, you laugh now, but one day, one day maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day after that I will beat you, maybe not next week, or the week after that, or that week after that, but one day I will beat you. Hey Kai where'd ya go?"

"Huh, oh I'm in here, trying not to fall asleep from your lame speech you're giving me about how you're not gonna beat me today, tomorrow, the next day yada yada yada. I've heard it a million times before."

"Well maybe you have but you won't have to hear it one more time when I kick your sorry ass to the kerb."

"My ass is sorry what'd it ever do to you?"

"No it's just an expression, and I'm supposed to be that not so smart one."

"You mean the dumb one."

"Just cos I'm blonde, anyway I challenge you again, and can I be Gohan this time?"

"Um the blonde thing is only for girls, and um lemme think about this, no."

"Why? I swear you're gay with that character or something, you don't let anyone be him, not even me."

"That's because I always win with him and then you're gonna go lose with him, and it will ruin what I worked so hard to achieve."

"I thought you wanted to achieve world peace."

"Oh that too, but later, after I beat someone like you and Ray, where did he go, oh well not really a big loss anyways, 100 times, and I've got 92 so far."

"Oh yeah well I'm about to varnish your perfect score, bub."

"I think you mean tarnish, and anyways lets get on with the game."

**With Ray…**

Ray was tied to the wall with…thongs!

"Master Lilly's instructions were to chop you off bit by bit, but to do it you have to get a question wrong, and they will be on your teammates, including the dead one."

"Who are you, where am I, who's Lilly, who am I and how did you know Tommy was dead?"

"Well we can't reveille where we, and we can't tell you anything about her but that she is very very pretty, very, very rich, and you have to give back what you have stolen from her, before she has to cut off your body parts one by one. And you are a batty fish with no brains." Said the big guy reading the words from above Ray's head.

"Really, I never knew that. And if she's really pretty and rich can I have her phone number?"

"In your dreams you batty fish."

"Oh, ok."

Then a guy wearing nothing but nothing comes in with a knife, and shouts, "If you get this questions wrong punk, I'm gonna cut your tongue out and lick me ass with it. So you ready punk?"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You're not wearing anything, and I can see your penis, ha, ha, ha, ha it's soo small, ha, ha, ha, ha. Yea, what does your ass taste like?"

"Grrr, shut up you brain dead loser, I bet yours ain't much bigger. I dunno but you're about to find out. So what is your teammate Tyson that died, what's his name?"

"Hey call me batty fish. Um, now that's a hard one. Um…is…it…Tommy? I'm right aren't I; yes my tongue doesn't get cut out."

"Wrong it's Tyson?"

"What, you're lying just so you can cut my tongue out right?"

He shook his head, and advanced towards him, knife in hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The naked man starting wiping his ass with Ray's tongue.

"Ewws mans, yous asss tastes liks anjovies, stups its rites nows."

"Nah, I needed a good scratch it's getting kinda dirty up there, all better now like that?"

"Nose"

**With Kai and Max**

"Ha, ha I beat you again, and again, and again."

"Alright, alright you only beat me 7 times, and I wanna re-match, but you laugh now, but one day, one day-"

"Can it with the speech already, you're gonna bore me to death. Now where's Ray so I beat him and get my perfect score of 100?"

"I dunno, he disappeared after the doorbell rang."

"Oh yeah, oh well I'll just wait until he gets back, for now I'm gonna go snog my pillow pretending it's Hilary's fit mum."

"What did you say?"

"Um nothing, Happy Hanukah."

**Later that Day **

There was a head of a Chinese boy bouncing down the road with a big brown bag following him.

'Knock, Knock.'

"Max can you get that I'm busy changing Tyson's will, so I get everything."

"Fine, just make sure I get his comic book collection."

"Hel-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ray what's happened to you body, your just a head." Cried Max as he picked up Ray head.

"Oh my god what happened to you." Said Max as he started to cry.

"I didn't know you cared that much for me to cry. I love you man."

Max stopped crying and looked at him, "I don't care about you that way, or anyway at all."

"Hey Max who's at the do-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Yelled Kai as he fainted.

"Oh don' t bother him as soon as your back to normal he'll be able to kick you ass at budokai tenkaichi."

Plz R&R, it would be an early Xmas pressise.

Laters

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR MA PEEPS!


End file.
